He's Gone
by Lyrical.Geniius
Summary: Songfic challenge #2, a song you can't get out of your head.   Aint Thinking Bout You- Bow Wow, Feat. Chris Brown  Eli/Clare/K.C.   Clare tries to forget K.C. when he destroys yet another relationship.


Alli told everyone that she's having her party strictly because of graduation in a couple of weeks, but she told me something completely different.

"You have to get your mind off of K.C." Alli and I were sitting in the middle of the Dot. "I'm going to have a party this Friday, and you are going to forget K.C. even existed." I was still in a completely depressed mode because of my second breakup with K.C. He was the only thing that was on my mind.

Back at sophomore year, things between myself and Eli were getting out of control. I had told him that we needed some space, and he decides to self-medicate while he was driving. He got into a minor car accident, but that's when I knew that we were probably done for good.

"We can still be friends Eli. I want you to get better." I sat at his bedside at the hospital.

"I hurt everyone I love." Eli said blankly, staring at the I.V. in his arm. "It was only a matter of time before it came back to bite me."

I couldn't recognize Eli anymore. He wasn't the person that I fell in love with. I wanted so desperately for that person to come into my life again, but I came to the conclusion that that person wasn't going to come around anytime soon.

I slowly slipped away from Eli.

Junior year, I was grasping for someone to love me. My parents' divorce was final, and it seemed like the only thing that they cared about was their respective girlfriend/boyfriend. Alli still hadn't come back from her boarding school. Adam and Fiona were back on track, and only wanted to spend time with each other.

And Eli? Well, he was spending all his time at school, therapy, and work at the local comic book store.

I was starting to become a shell of a person. I walked around Degrassi like a ghost; not paying attention to life as a whole. But then one person changed everything for me.

"Clare, Hi." K.C. was waiting by my locker one day after Physics, he hadn't done that since we broke up freshman year.

I smiled "Hi K.C."

"Clare, I miss you." Those four words were something that I had been aching for for the past year. I grasped onto those words, and I never let go. We had tried dating again a week after that, and things seemed to be exactly like old times.

That is until K.C. shattered everything with a hammer.

A month ago, I was looking for K.C. after his championship basketball game. Drew told me to go check the equipment closet, which seemed like an odd place to be. I opened the door, and K.C. and Jenna were making out. I felt like that little freshman again, losing out on one of the only things that had ever been good for me.

Right when I opened the door, K.C. noticed me. His mouth dropped. "Clare, I can explain."

I didn't want to listen to anything. I just slammed the door and walked out the front entrance of Degrassi. It's when I noticed that no one was chasing after me that I knew that K.C. and I were going to be done forever.

Jenna and K.C. were meant to be.

Tears started to flood my vision, and then a large black square seemed to shutter towards me.

"Clare, watch out!" A familar voice said to me.

I ran in the opposite direction of the black square, and then I wiped my eyes to see Morty being parked in a space beside me.

Eli rolled down his window and frowned at my tears. "You need a ride?"

I didn't answer; I just walked to the other side of the car and went to the passenger's side.

That ride home was the longest ride I had ever taken. It had been almost a year since I had been in this car, and almost nothing has changed. We didn't talk the whole way there; I didn't want to say anything.

Eli parked in my garage, and powered the car down. He looked at me with those big green eyes of his and spoke. "Clare, I know it's been a while since we've talked. But, I think that I'm better now. I can be there for you, if you want me to."

I just stared at the happy faces along the front of the car. Those green eyes were going to shallow me whole if I looked at them too long.

"Thanks for the ride." I said through wimpers. I got out of the car, and watched Eli drive away in Morty.

I could feel the emptiness in my heart start to deplete.

Before the party, Alli decided to give me a little makeover. Nothing too drastic, just something to make me believe in myself again. I looked in the mirror, and I could honestly say that I looked pretty.

The night fell, and people started to flood the Bhandari household. It seemed like everybody from Degrassi, besides K.C. and Jenna, had decided to come that night. But, even though I was in a house full of people I still felt completely and utterly alone. I went out to Alli's balcony so I could be as I felt.

I stared out into the stars and took a breather.

"Hiding from the public?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around, and there was Eli. He had on a white button down, black tie, and dark wash jeans with black dress pants. I was amazed he was even here, I heard that he was going to Smithdale now for Graphic Design. I hadn't seen him since that day last year that he drove me home from Degrassi.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"K.C. is an idiot. Always has been, always will be." Eli whispered into my ear. "Remember that."

"I will." I kept my arms around him. I could feel my heart starting to recover, I never wanted to let go of him.

Then, Alli's eyes caught mine and she was smiling like an idiot and giving me a thumbs up.

Wait, did she plan this?

Well, I guess that's what friends are for.

K.C. had slipped my mind like I had wanted him to for the past year, and the only thing on my mind was making sure that Eli stayed in my arms.

I was starting to feel whole again.


End file.
